1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window and a display including the same.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display by an input such as a stylus pen or a finger has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which has been most extensively used for a transparent electrode of the touch panel, requires a high price, and is easily subject to physical damage due to the bending or the warping of a substrate, so that the characteristic of the ITO for the electrode is deteriorated. Accordingly, the ITO is not suitable for a flexible device. Further, when the ITO is applied to a large touch panel, a problem may be caused by high resistance.
In order to solve the problem, the studies and researches on alternative electrodes have been actively performed. In particular, although there is an attempt to use a metallic material instead of ITO to form an electrode, the metallic material increases the visibility so that the pattern of the transparent electrode may be viewed. In addition, when a mesh pattern is formed, an undercut may be formed between a sub-pattern and an electrode material due to an etchant. Therefore, the adhesion between the sub-pattern and the electrode material is reduced, so that the disconnection of the electrode may occur.